lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1700
Report #1700 Skillset: Cavalier Skill: Weaponstyle Org: Hallifax Status: Rejected Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: This goes against the class design requiring specific stances for certain afflictions. Rejected. Problem: Presently, Cavalier attacks return the message "That modifier may only be used with the weaponstyle." if you attempt an attack which requires the opposite weaponstyle from the one you're using. While a system can handle automatically switching to the correct weaponstyle for you, it adds an extra step to learning Cavalier combat and only ever has an impact on combat when comand denial eats the weaponstyle command. Note: Weaponstyle costs nothing and neither requires nor consumes balance. R: 0 Solution #1: Instead of producing an error message, have the attack go through as if you were using the correct weaponstyle for that one attack only. R: 1 Solution #2: Instead of producing an error message, have the attack automatically switch you to the correct weaponstyle and leave you there. Player Comments: ---on 5/11 @ 01:04 writes: I am not against this report, but I don't think it is needed. I have never had issues switching weaponstyles and I think with the versatility Cavaliers have in doing both bruising and bleeding there should be some tradeoff in having to make sure you switch to the right weaponstyle. I am not sure how lag has ever interfered with switchign styles and you shouldn't be switching in Aeon at all. Command denial is a factor I agree though. ---on 5/11 @ 01:12 writes: I think this report is very much QoL which almost by definition means it's unneeded. That said I think it's a good change. If we can eliminate having to send an extra command to the server in your aliases or having to track something that doesn't really impact combat balance at all then that's a good change. I support either solution. ---on 5/11 @ 13:14 writes: This has minimal combat balance and just reduces the spam and some alias-making effort. Support. ---on 5/18 @ 22:18 writes: The only trade-off is that it could be a factor with command denial, but I don't think that is really something that cavalier is balanced around. Anyone who has coding experience will easily get around the weaponstyles so it currently just acts as something to potentially turn off people who might not have the coding experience. Solution 1 would be the simpler-to-use implementation but I support either. ---on 6/5 @ 12:05 writes: Support. In general I would like to see us condensing spammy syntaxes if we can! ---on 6/12 @ 00:53 writes: Supported. All for lowering the coding barrier. ---on 6/12 @ 19:41 writes: Supported ---on 6/15 @ 00:48 finalises ---on 6/15 @ 00:49 writes: Supported! ---on 6/17 @ 00:22 writes: I would prefer solution 1 to solution 2, having it automatically switch your style for all future attacks is not preferable to me-- already need to keep track of which style you're using via scripts for certain things, so it's Yet Another Thing to script.